Our love will last forever
by Finchelfan4ever
Summary: Rachel Berry has it all. She is popular, has good grades, and is head Cheerio. But she still feels like something is missing in her life. Finn hudson has it all. He is popular, gets good grade and is quarterback. But there is something missing in his life something big. Will a little someone bring them together. Join them on the journey to love. Rip Cory monteith you will be missed
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry has it all. She is popular, has good grades, and is head Cheerio. But she still feels like something is missing in her life.**

**Finn hudson has it all. He is popular, gets good grade and is quarterback. But there is something missing in his life something big. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee. The plot is the only thing thats mine**

**2 review until I post the next chapter.**

_Rachel POV_

Today is the first day of junior year. I want everything to be perfect. I put on some light makeup, and put my hair in a pony tail. I wear my Mckingly high cheerio outfit. I look hot, I say to myself. I go downstairs to eat breakfast with my dads."Hey honey," one of my dads say to me. "Hi daddy", I say to him. I sit down in my chair and start eating my pancakes. " First day of Junior year are you exited?", dad say to me."I'm very exited" I say to my dad. After I finish breakfast I go get my keys and leave for school. When I reach school I park my car and get outside my car.

"Hey babe" Noah says and comes and kiss's me in the cheek. "Hey" I reply back. We then walk hand-and-hand inside the halls of Mckingly High. "Rachie" Quinn yells making some kids stare. She comes and hugs me. " Hey Quinn" I say.

"Sup dude",Finn says boy hugging Noah. Ugh, Finn. That name wants to make me want to see, Quinn and Finn are fraternal twins. Noah and Finn are best friends. But me and Finn, we dont have a good relationship. Sometimes I just feel like burning him alive. Finn is the school's number one player.

I'm pretty sure he gets a girlfriend every week. He sleeps with them and then throws them out like garbage.

"Hey slut" Finn says to me. "Fuck you" I reply. "Sorry but I'm not interested" he says. I just roll my eyes. I got used to him in 5th grade.

* * *

My First class of the day is Math. When I go in the classroom I see that most of the seats are taken. One seat is not taken, and that seat is next to Finn. Great Isent that lovely. I go and sit next to him. Great I'm going to sit next to him for the whole year. Our teacher , says that whatever seat we pick we have to sit there for the rest of the year.

I look up at Finn and see him wiggling his eyes. "I knew you couldn't resiet me", he says. " Don't you have a girlfriend" I say. " Who says I'll have sex with you" he answers back. "Your impossible" I say. "But you love that about me baby" he reply. " I don't anything about you. And stop calling me baby," I snap.

"You know you love it when I call you baby" he tells me. Before I could answer comes into the classroom. We all quiet down instantly because you know not to mess with the super mean math teacher. I keep checking the clock every 5 minutes. I can't wait till the ends. The bell finely rings

At lunch I sit next in the table full of the cheerleaders and jocks. Me and Quinn talk about girl stuff.

Then after 3 hours of painful work we get to go home.

* * *

Rachel POV

"Are you sure your okay with this" Quinn asks me for like the hundredth time that day. You see me and Noah broke up a couple weeks ago. We wernt right for each other. Well now Quinn and Noah are going on a date with each other. Pretty suprising. But I have to say they do make a really good couple.

I'm in Quinns house to prepare her for the night. The doorbell rings.

"Looks like prince charming is here" I say to Quinn. She rolls her eyes, then gets up and opens the door. "H-hey Quinn you look stunning, Puck says. Wait did Puck just stutter he never stutters. "Thanks Puck you look pretty good yourself Quinn's says. They stare at each other for a minute.

"Will you two just leave and stop eye fucking each other" I say startling them. They both roll there eyes. "Shall we leave M'lady," Puck says to Quinn. "We shall" Quinn says.

"You kids have fun" I yell while there were going outside.

* * *

Monday Morning

Quinn keeps blabbing on about how good her date with puck was. Honestly who knew Puck could be a gentlemen. But seriously that girl is talking non stop.

Then she says it.

She told me what would happen if I started dating that point I would have just tied her up and fed her to wild animals. But I diden'tIt was last pierod. It was cooking. Finn was in that class with me. He kept on staring at me.

Finn's POV

I have to say Rachel looks gorgous today. I mean she always does but, she looks really pretty today.

"Okay class" our cooking teacher says. Today we will be cooking cookies today. Everbody groaned including me. "We will be working in pairs that I picked" he countinues.

Does that guy ever know when to shut up. Everytime he picks a pair it will be the two most unexpected people ever. "The pairs will be

Kurt - Blaine Mercedes - Sam blah blah blah Rachel and Finn" .

Wait what did the old gut just say. Me and Rachel. Never in a billion years. I look at Rachel, who was also looking at me wide - eyed.

_God help me_

* * *

It was the next day after school. We were in my house. She would never let me in her house. She thinks I'm to dirty for her house. How dare she I _shower everyday 2 times a day_. Mosly because of football practice.

Well me and Rachel are in my kitchen making _who knows what_. "What the hell are you doing" Rachel yells at me."Relax babe I'm doing what you asked me to do" I say calmly.

I love how she gets angry when I call her babe. It's one of the reasons why I call her that. She looks so _cute._

"Your such an egghead" she says while cracking an egg in my head and giggling.

_I love when she giggles it just so cute._

"Oh its on Berry" I said.

Before we knew it there was a full on food fight going on. Flour falling everywhere. Milk spilling all over the place.

"Okay I surrender" says Rachel.

We were both breathing heavily and before we knew it we were an inch apart. Our lips met. **_fireworks._** The kiss was slow and passionate. _DAM_ she has unbelively soft lips and it also taste's like cherry.

We stopped when we were out of breath.

_That was the best kiss I ever had in my life._

" I uh have to go" Rachel says.

Where the _hell _does she have to go.

She grabs her bag and then starts making her way to the door.

"Rachel wait" I say. Before she can go any further I grab her by her arm and spin her around.

"Rachel Didn't you feel something, anything and don't lie answer honestly" I ask her.

" Finn let me go" She whines.

" I'll let you go if you tell me if you felt something" I say to her.

"I felt nothing" she says

_I could hear my heart cracking a little. I don't know why I am feeling like this._

"Y-Your lying, look at me and the eye and say it" I say

" I-I'm sorry Finn but I can't ", she says and then rushes out of the door.

I stare at the door, with a confused look on my face for a couple of minutes.

And the worst part is that _she _left me alone to clean of the _mess we _made.

_fuck her._


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys chapter 2**

**is up thank you so much for the reviews it means so much to me. Sorry if my spelling or grammar is not good. 1 review for next chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_ Rachel's POV_

I ignore him for a week. It has been a week since we last spoken. We haven't even spoken in Math.

I'm in my house. It's raining pretty heavily outside. My dads went to New York for a week. There is a glee club in our school. But I don't join it because joining glee club is like social suicide.

I always love to sing. The only people who have heard me sing is my dads. I always wanted to be on broadway when I grow up.

Anyway I was doing my homework when the door rang. I went downstairs to open the door, thinking whoever is outside must be crazy, because it's raining a lot.

When I opened the door I saw Finn Hudson. Well that explains the definition of crazy I guess.

" Oh my Gosh Finn are you blind it's raining so much, come inside", I said more concerned than I meant it.

"Rachel..."

"Yes Finn"

"I really need to talk to you", he says

" What do you want to talk about", I answer back innocently.

" Rachel don't act stupid you know what I'm going to talk about", he says harsher than he meant to. I flinched a little, by how harsh the words came out of him. " Sorry" Finn said when he saw me flinch. "It's fine", I answer back gently.

I sit next to him. "Rachel it's just that I felt something when I kissed you", he says. "What did you feel?" I ask him. "Something I never felt when I was kissing another girl, ... Fireworks" he says grinning.

"When did you become a such a girl Hudson" I tell him. He raised his eyebrows. " I do not sound like a girl" he says. " Um... yes you do" I say to him.

" Rachel can I ask you a question?" he said. " Um.. yeah sure go ahead" I say to him already knowing what the question is. " Did you feel anything when you kissed me" he asks me looking straight into my eye. I take a deep breath knowing there is no avoiding the answer know.

" Yes Finn I did feel something when I kissed you".

" But I can assure you that I don't have any feelings for you" I say

"But I have feelings for you" Finn says surprising me and maybe himself. " We could still be friends" I say.

"Why? We weren't friends before." He says bitterly , while getting up from the couch and heading to the door, ignoring my calls for him to come back. I didn't know what else to do so _I cried_.

* * *

Finn POV

When I came back home I felt angry. So when I got to my room I kicked my chair. I feel bad for the chair. It's been kicked in so many multiple occasions. Like when I had my first fight. Or when I broke up with my first girlfriend.

Anyway back to Rachel. I had a crush on her since freshman year of high school. I have been sleeping with all these girls because I wanted to get her attention. Well that worked but in a _negative way_. I know she hates me, but I can never hate her I just pretend I hate hate her, so I can hide my feelings.

I hided my feelings for the exact reason. Getting rejected.

Rachel's POV

Saturday morning

Today I'm going to Quinn's house for a sleepover. I really don't feel like going since Finn lives there. But me and Quinn didn't have a sleepover in ages. I have be at Quinn's house at 1 p.m. That gives me enough time to get ready.

I straighten my hair. I had highlights done to my hair last year. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. I wear a leather jacket, a black top, black jeans, and black boots. Then I make my way to Quinn's house.

Finns POV

I look at myself in the mirror. (Gosh I sound like a girl when I say that.) I look like I haven't slept in weeks. I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I go downstairs and eat breakfast.

After about two hours I hear someone knock on the door. I open the door. There I see Rachel at the door looking really pretty "Quinn's upstairs" I say harshly. "Finn I'm sorry" Rachel says coming one step foreword.

"Just don't " I say. I look up to see the hurt expression on her face. I felt kind of guilty knowing that I caused that hurt expression in her face.

She gives me one last look and goes upstairs to Quinn.

* * *

Rachel POV

" Rachel guess what" Quinn says too excitedly. "What?" I question her. "I'm dating puck now", Quinn says. "That's nice". I pretend to listen about the latest ( Quick) date Quinn is talking about.

" Rachel what's wrong" Quinn says

"It's nothing" I reply. " Rachel known you forever, and I know when something's wrong. I also know when your pretending to hear something" she tells me with eyebrows raised.

" Um... Ill tell you later" I told her.

* * *

Rachel's POV

March 24

Well it's been a month since me and Finn last talked. It been killing me. Sure I kinda hate him, but I kinda like him too. He has been so quiet. I feel so bad.

Noah is throwing a party at his house because his mom has gone to Florida. Gosh I wonder how his mom trusts him like that.

Well the party is tonight so I better get ready. I don't feel like going , but Quinn is dragging me there.

So I put on a short black dress with black heels, and also put on some makeup up.

* * *

At the party there is music blasting everywhere. Like everywhere I go there is either people making out or people drunkly talking really loud.

Hey look I see Quinn and Noah. Okay never mind I did not want to see them making out.

I was going to the kitchen to get something to drink. But something made me stop. There about 10 feet away from me I saw Finn And Santana making out.

I felt jealous, angry , betrayed. A month ago he told me he had feelings for me and now he is here kissing another girl. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I'm the one who rejected Finn.

Maybe a couple of shots will calm me down.

Finns POV

Rachel saw me making out with Santana. Then she walked away with a hurt expression on her face. I hope this makes her jealous. I make out with Santana for a couple more minutes. " Babe can you get us some drinks" I tell Santana. "Sure" she replies drunk off her ass. She probably would forget where we are anyway, so what the heck.

When I turn back to Rachel I see her making out with some random guy. Jealousy rang through my veins. I know I'm the one who started it.

Before I knew what I was doing I was drunk off my ass.

I go up to Rachel and say " I'm sorry".

" No I'm sorry" she says clearly drunk too. Before I could say another word she goes on her tiptoes and kiss's me.

Before I knew it we were on a full make out session. "Let's take this to the bedroom" she whispers in my ear.

I nod and then take her to the bedroom.

** _I guess you know what happened from there._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will have to get at least 15 reviews for the next chapter . This chapter might be shocking for some of you guys. Thanks for reading this story it means a lot for me.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or any if the Characters.**

Rachel POV

When I woke up my head pounded like hell. Then the memories from last night flashed in my head. I got out of bed and then quickly put on my clothes.

"Rachel", Finn mumbles sleepily

" Where are you going?" He asks.

" Home my dads are probably worried" I answer.

" I should go to my mom is probably freaking out" Finn says while putting his clothes on. "Rachel do you want to talk about this" Finn says when I was about to get out of the room.

"Not really" I reply back looking at him to find any emotion. He gives me a small smile and says " Its fine, but I want you to know that I had the best sex ever with you and I would never purposely do anything to hurt you".

I returned back a small smile for him.

* * *

The next day was Monday. It was safe to say things between me and Finn weren't that awkward between us anymore. We are trying to be friends now.

So we're like friends who had sex when they were drunk.

Finns POV

Well me and Rachel are friends now. I would like to be more than friends with her. But right now I think this is the best. I don't know why but at school Santana gave me death glares.

* * *

No one POV

It's been a month after Finn and Rachel had sex and became friends.

Rachel's POV

I don't know why but I have been feeling sick for the last few days. I keep on vomiting. I probably have a stomach bug or something.

" Listen manhands I'm going to tell you this once , STAY away from my man" Santana said. " I never even talk to Kyle" I say.

" Not him, Finn, everyone in this school knows that you and Finn did the deed, in the party last month" She says.

My eyes widen. " How do you know that?" I say. " It's been all around the school" Santana says. " We didn't sleep with each other Santana" I say lying.

"Yeah right Berry, then how come you to are close" she asks. " look fake boobs were just friends and I don't go sleeping around with boys like you okay, now leave me alone and take your fake boobs with ya" I say walking away.

* * *

Finns POV

After school

"Heard you and Berry had sex, during the party" Puck says. " How do you know?" I ask him. "It's all over school" he says back. "Oh" I say. "I just don't want her to get hurt" Puck says. "Don't worry I won't hurt her" I say.

* * *

1 week later... Rachel's POV

5 minutes. 5 more minutes. Then a answer will change my life forever.

I look at the test.

_Positive _

For the 10th time.

_**I cried that night. A billion questions running through my head. How will I tell Finn, my dads, Quinn? How would the school react? **_


End file.
